Some types of integrated circuitry utilize fuses. A fuse is a structure which can be broken down or blown in response to a predetermined current flow to interrupt a circuit.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to reduce process steps. Thus, it would be desirable to develop integrated circuit fuses which can be readily incorporated into existing fabrication processes without introduction of numerous new steps and materials. Some integrated circuit constructions may comprise memory arrays, such as arrays of phase change random access memory (PCRAM). It would be desirable to develop fuse architectures which can be readily incorporated into existing fabrication process utilized for producing PCRAM.